The mortality among patients with pancreatic cancer is worse than for any other kind of malignant tumor, with a 5-year survival rate only 4% (Greenlee et al., 2001). The poor prognosis of this malignancy reflects both the difficulty of early diagnosis and a generally poor response to current therapies (DiMagno et al., 1999; Greenlee et al., 2001). In particular, no tumor marker is clinically available for detection of this disease at an early and potentially curative stage. Surgical resection is the only possible cure at present, but cases that are surgically resectable at diagnosis account for fewer than 20% of patients with this cancer (DiMagno et al., 1999; Klinkenbijl et al., 1999). Endoscopic ultrasonography (EUS), endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreography (ERCP) and spiral CT are available to screen individuals at risk for familial pancreatic cancer (Brentnall et al., 1999), but those approaches are not practical in terms of time and cost-effectiveness to screen every asymptomatic individual. Hence, tumor markers that are sensitive and specific for pancreatic cancer must be discovered.
Almost all patients at an advanced stage fail to respond to any treatment. To overcome that situation, some clinical trials have been attempting to establish therapeutic strategies on the basis of molecular technologies. Such trials have involved, for example, an MMP inhibitor, drugs designed to inhibit Ras farnesyltransferase, and antibody-based approaches (Hao and Rowinsky, 2002; Laheru et al., 2001; Rosenberg, 2000). However, so far these experiments have achieved no remarkable effects on this disease.
cDNA microarray technologies have enabled to obtain comprehensive profiles of gene expression in normal and malignant cells, and compare the gene expression in malignant and corresponding normal cells (Okabe et al., Cancer Res 61:2129-37 (2001); Kitahara et al., Cancer Res 61: 3544-9 (2001); Lin et al., Oncogene 21:4120-8 (2002); Hasegawa et al., Cancer Res 62:7012-7 (2002)). This approach enables to disclose the complex nature of cancer cells, and helps to understand the mechanism of carcinogenesis. Identification of genes that are deregulated in tumors can lead to more precise and accurate diagnosis of individual cancers, and to develop novel therapeutic targets (Bienz and Clevers, Cell 103:311-20 (2000)). To disclose mechanisms underlying tumors from a genome-wide point of view, and discover target molecules for diagnosis and development of novel therapeutic drugs, the present inventors have been analyzing the expression profiles of tumor cells using a cDNA microarray of 23040 genes (Okabe et al., Cancer Res 61:2129-37 (2001); Kitahara et al., Cancer Res 61:3544-9 (2001); Lin et al., Oncogene 21:4120-8 (2002); Hasegawa et al., Cancer Res 62:7012-7 (2002)).
Studies designed to reveal mechanisms of carcinogenesis have already facilitated identification of molecular targets for anti-tumor agents. Through analysis of expression profiles of hepatocellular carcinomas (HCC), for example, frequent up-regulation of the VANGL1 gene was detected in tumor cells, and demonstrated that suppressing expression of that gene with antisense-oligonucleotides can significantly decrease growth of HCC cells and induce apoptotic cell death (Yagyu et al., 2002). Furthermore, using the same genome-wide cDNA microarray, several other genes involved in tumorigenesis in the colon, such as AF17 (Lin et al., 2001), AXUD1 (Ishiguro et al., 2001), HELAD1 (Ishiguro et al., 2002), ENC1 (Fujita et al., 2002), and APCDD1 (Takahashi et al., 2002) have been isolated. Expression levels of those genes correlate with activity of the T-cell factor/lymphoid enhancer-binding factor (Tcf-LEF) transcription complex, and are significantly elevated in colon-cancer cells. Furthermore, inhibitors of farnexyltransferase (FTIs) which were originally developed to inhibit the growth-signaling pathway related to Ras, whose activation depends on posttranslational farnesylation, has been effective in treating Ras-dependent tumors in animal models (He et al., Cell 99:335-45 (1999)). Clinical trials on human using a combination or anti-cancer drugs and anti-HER2 monoclonal antibody, trastuzumab, have been conducted to antagonize the proto-oncogene receptor HER2/neu; and have been achieving improved clinical response and overall survival of breast-cancer patients (Lin et al., Cancer Res 61:6345-9 (2001)). A tyrosine kinase inhibitor, STI-571, which selectively inactivates bcr-abl fusion proteins, has been developed to treat chronic myelogenous leukemias wherein constitutive activation of bcr-abl tyrosine kinase plays a crucial role in the transformation of leukocytes. Agents of these kinds are designed to suppress oncogenic activity of specific gene products (Fujita et al., Cancer Res 61:7722-6 (2001)). Therefore, gene products commonly up-regulated in cancerous cells may serve as potential targets for developing novel anti-cancer agents.
It has been demonstrated that CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) recognize epitope peptides derived from tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) presented on MHC Class I molecule, and lyse tumor cells. Since the discovery of MAGE family as the first example of TAAs, many other TAAs have been discovered using immunological approaches (Boon, Int J Cancer 54: 177-80 (1993); Boon and van der Bruggen, J Exp Med 183: 725-9 (1996); van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643-7 (1991); Brichard et al., J Exp Med 178: 489-95 (1993); Kawakami et al., J Exp Med 180: 347-52(1994)). Some of the discovered TAAs are now in the stage of clinical development as targets of immunotherapy. TAAs discovered so far include MAGE (van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643-7 (1991)), gp100 (Kawakami et al., J Exp Med 180: 347-52 (1994)), SART (Shichijo et al., J Exp Med 187: 277-88 (1998)), and NY-ESO-1 (Chen et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 94: 1914-8 (1997)). On the other hand, gene products which had been demonstrated to be specifically overexpressed in tumor cells, have been shown to be recognized as targets inducing cellular immune responses. Such gene products include p53 (Umano et al., Brit J Cancer 84: 1052-7 (2001)), HER2/neu (Tanaka et al., Brit J Cancer 84: 94-9 (2001)), CEA (Nukaya et al., Int J Cancer 80: 92-7 (1999)), and so on.
In spite of significant progress in basic and clinical research concerning TAAs (Rosenbeg et al., Nature Med 4: 321-7 (1998); Mukherji et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 92: 8078-82 (1995); Hu et al., Cancer Res 56: 2479-83 (1996)), only limited number of candidate TAAs are available. TAAs abundantly expressed in cancer cells, and at the same time which expression is restricted to cancer cells would be promising candidates as immunotherapeutic targets. Further, identification of new TAAs inducing potent and specific antitumor immune responses is expected to encourage clinical use of peptide vaccination strategy in various types of cancer (Boon and can der Bruggen, J Exp Med 183: 725-9 (1996); van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643-7 (1991); Brichard et al., J Exp Med 178: 489-95 (1993); Kawakami et al., J Exp Med 180: 347-52 (1994); Shichijo et al., J Exp Med 187: 277-88 (1998); Chen et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 94: 1914-8 (1997); Harris, J Natl Cancer Inst 88: 1442-5 (1996); Butterfield et al., Cancer Res 59: 3134-42 (1999); Vissers et al., Cancer Res 59: 5554-9 (1999); van der Burg et al., J Immunol 156: 3308-14 (1996); Tanaka et al., Cancer Res 57: 4465-8 (1997); Fujie et al., Int J Cancer 80: 169-72 (1999); Kikuchi et al., Int J Cancer 81: 459-66 (1999); Oiso et al., Int J Cancer 81: 387-94 (1999)).
It has been repeatedly reported that peptide-stimulated peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) from certain healthy donors produce significant levels of IFN-γ in response to the peptide, but rarely exert cytotoxicity against tumor cells in an HLA-A24 or -A0201 restricted manner in 51Cr-release assays (Kawano et al., Cance Res 60: 3550-8 (2000); Nishizaka et al., Cancer Res 60: 4830-7 (2000); Tamura et al., Jpn J Cancer Res 92: 762-7(2001)). However, both of HLA-A24 and HLA-A0201 are one of the popular HLA alleles in Japanese, as well as Caucasian (Date et al., Tissue Antigens 47: 93-101 (1996); Kondo et al., J Immunol 155: 4307-12 (1995); Kubo et al., J Immunol 152: 3913-24 (1994); Imanishi et al., Proceeding of the eleventh International Hictocompatibility Workshop and Conference Oxford University Press, Oxford, 1065 (1992); Williams et al., Tissue Antigen 49: 129(1997)). Thus, antigenic peptides of cancers presented by these HLAs may be especially useful for the treatment of cancers among Japanese and Caucasian. Further, it is known that the induction of low-affinity CTL in vitro usually results from the use of peptide at a high concentration, generating a high level of specific peptide/MHC complexes on antigen presenting cells (APCs), which will effectively activate these CTL (Alexander-Miller et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93: 4102-7 (1996)).